Never to late
by IloveLOZmorethenyou
Summary: lately Jasper has been acting really weird and Alice is starting to worry about him. Its up to his family to find out whats wrong with him
1. Chapter 1

**A/N…. hey everyone this is my first attempt on a fan fiction so if it sucks I'm so sorry.. But if u like then I will continue… also this takes place like 13 years after BD so Renesmee is like 13 or 14.….. So hope u enjoy =)**

**Alice's POV**

Life was finally back to normal. Well as normal as it will get for a family of vampires. The house was really quiet. with Edward Bella and Renesmee moved into there own house it was quit peaceful. Not that I don't like my brother niece and best friend but it is nice not having someone reading my mind all the time "Hey Jazz!" Emmett's loud voice brought me out of my thoughts

I looked over at Jasper who was sitting on the love seat "What Emmett?" he ask looking at Emmett with his black eyes "Lets go hunting!" Emmett said excited "I don't want to go Emmett I'm not hungry" "Oh come on Jazz, your eyes are pitch black" Emmett wined. Although he was right. For the past few months Jasper's been acting strange.

He hasn't hunted in awhile and when we ask him to come along he just says he's not hungry when clearly he had to be and every now and then he would close his eyes and hold his head like he had a headache or something.

I had even ask Edward to read his mind to see if there were any weird or unusual thoughts but he seemed to be hiding something and it was starting to worry me "Yeah Jasper I think you should go. Your eyes are black and you haven't hunted in like a few months. Please go. For me" He sighed and got up and said "Fine but I'm not hungry" "What ever. Lets go I want grizzlessssss!!" Emmett said with a goofy grin, but Emmett's cheery mood made Jasper's mood change as well. It must suck feeling his emotions. Especially when Rose is around.

After awhile I decided to go visit Edward and Bella. When I arrived Nessie answered the door "Hey Auntie Alice!" she said as she hugged me "Hi Nessie" I said walking in but stopped as I thought about it "Umm Nessie are your parents 'busy'" She laughed as she said "No there decent" I smiled and walked in. "Hey Alice" Bella said happily once I walked in "Hi Bella" "Mom! Come on I don't want to keep Jake waiting" Renesmee called out. Bella sighed "I got to. She has a date with Jacob" "Well have fun" I laughed "Yeah .. Thanks. Edward is in the bed room if you need him" "Thanks" I said walking towards the bed room.

"Hey Eddie" I said standing in the door way. He groaned as he sat on his bed "Must you call me that?" "Dose it bother you?" "Yesssss!!!!!" "Then Yes I must" He chuckled a little bit "So where's Jazz?" "He went hunting with Emmett" I said losing all my happiness in my tone "Really? He finally went. How's he doing?" I shook my head "He's still acting weird"

Edward got off the bed and walked up to me "Its okay Alice we'll find out. I'll come over tonight and see if there's any weird thoughts" I smiled up at him "Thanks eddi.. I mean Edward"

**A/N Well that's the first chap… should I continue or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice's POV**

I was reading on the couch when Jasper and Emmett walked in "Dude you had like one mountain lion and you were done" "I told you Emmett I'm not hungry" I set my book down and walked over to Jasper "How was it?" "Okay I guess I wasn't hunger to begin with" "Well I'm going to go find Rose" Emmett said before leaving

Jasper groaned before taking a seat on the couch. I looked over at him and oddly he looked even paler. He was really starting to worry me "You okay?" I ask. He looked up at me with a reassuring look "Yeah I'm fine" god I hate how stubborn he can get.

He also looked like he's lost a lot of weight if that's even possible for a vampire "Well I'm going to go see Edward and Bella. Will you be okay alone for a few minutes?" "I'm fine" he said giving me a pleading look. I kissed him before heading towards the door.

**Jasper's POV**

Once Alice left I clutch my stomach in pain. I don't know what's wrong with me but that one mountain lion made me want to puke. Whatever that felt like. I've been hiding this from my family blocking my emotions and thoughts. I can't let them see me like this. I have to be strong.

I'm the fighter of this family and I can't show any sign of weakness. At least that's what I was told during my days with Maria. I made that mistake once. After a very epic fight I was badly injured and when I showed the slightest sign of weakness Maria made me pay.

I would have to work twice as hard and I was not allowed to hunt for nearly three months. That's why I have to stay strong for my family. I can't let them down.

I heard Emmett and Rosalie come down stairs so I sat up straight and hid all my emotions "Hey Jazz" Rose said taking a seat on the couch next to me "Hey" "Emmett said you have been acting weird. Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine Rose" "Jasper don't lie to me you stubborn southern fool" she said but there was no anger in her voice. Edward always says that she's a cold hearted bitch but there is a nice side to her to.

I sighed not ready to give up just yet "Rose I said I was fine" "Okay whatever you say" she said but the way she looked at me told me she new better then to believe me.

She got up to leave but stopped and turned around "Jasper, I just wanted to let you know you don't have to hide anything from us. We all love you and care about you. I mean your like a twin to me. So when your ready then you don't have to worry" she then walked away.

She was really making this hard for me. "Hi uncle Jazz" Nessie said. I looked at her really confused "Hey… When did you get here?" "Twenty seconds ago… Are you okay?" "Awww not you to Ness… Really I'm fine" She sat on the couch next to me and snuggled up close to me "I love you uncle Jazz. Are you really okay" She ask with an innocent look on her face "Y-Yes I'm fine" "Okay if you say so.. I have to go meet Jake now so bye" "That's what the smell is" I said wrinkling my nose "Uncle Jasper! Be nice" I chuckled a little as she walked out of the room.

I groaned again as the pain shot up in my stomach again. I laid my head down on the couch and clutch my stomach. "Jasper dear?" I opened my eyes to see Esme looking at me concerned. Great first Alice then Rose then Nessie Now Esme.

I sat up and said "I'm fine" "Jasper you look awful are you sure?" "Yes I fine Esme. You don't have to worry" She sat down on the couch next to me "Jasper if there is something wrong you can tell us. I'm really worried and so is everyone else" Oh great everyone was talking about me now.

I looked the opposite way "Jasper? Please I'm worried about you. Emmett said you had only one mountain lion when you went hunting and then I come in and your holing your stomach. Like .. Like you were in some kind of pain" I was lost at what to say next "Umm I wasn't hungry in the fist place and… and well I have to go" I said getting up to leave but once I got up the pain got worse and before I new it I started to gag and this burning sensation made it way up my throat……. What's happening to me!

**A\N Hey all … I'm glad you ppl loved the first chapter …. So here's the second =] … poor jazz don't you just want to give him a big hug **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice's POV**

I was walking home with Edward. Nessie went ahead to say hi to everyone before she went out with Jacob again. When we finally reached the house the first thing that hit me was the nasty smell of throw up.

Edward walked up beside me "Alice. He's still blocking his thoughts" He said as we walked into the living room. I gasped when I saw Jasper curled up in a ball with puke all around him "Jasper!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled running to his side

Esme who was also by Jasper's side looked up at me with a worried look "What's wrong with him?" "I-I don't know. I should of seen this coming but I didn't" I said in a panicky voice. This has been really weird. Every time I try to see his future it never comes in clear. I always thought it was just Jacob or Nessie but its not, Its Jasper!

Edward looked over at me "You really think its Jasper?" he ask "Edward can you carry Jasper upstairs. I need to call Carlisle" Esme said getting up and leaving.

Edward carefully lifted Jasper up and headed upstairs. When we reached mine and Jasper's bed room, Edward gently placed Jasper on our bed "What's he thinking?" I ask looking at my unconscious husband "He's still blocking me out" I walked over yo the bed and kneeled down near Jasper "Jasper baby if you can hear me, stop blocking your thoughts and emotions from us" I said as I took his ice cold hand in mine. He didn't even twitch

From down stairs I could hear Carlisle's car entering the garage and shortly after we heard a knock on the door "Come in" Edward said as Esme and Carlisle entered "What happened?" Carlisle ask checking Jasper over. Esme was the first to speak "I don't know we were just talking and I ask him what's wrong. Then he just got up but when he did he doubled over in pain and started gagging'

Carlisle sighed and walked over to us "Well other then the fact that he puked and is unconscious he seems like his normal self. I can't find what's wrong. Has he hunted recently?" "Yeah him and Emmett went earlier today" I explained "Well our only option is to keep an eye on him. Make sure he is never alone. Not till we find out what's wrong with him. And if you need me and I'm at work just call I'll come home soon as possible"

We nodded. Edward who I didn't even know left in the first place came back in the room "I'm going back to the cabin. I cleaned Jasper's mess downstairs" "Thanks Edward" I said giving him a hug "Your welcome and don't worry I'm here if you need me"

He then walked out and left. I looked over to Jasper who was opening his eyes. I ran to his side at once "Jasper? Baby?" He looked over at me and said "Alice please stop worrying about me" Was he serious? He's telling me not to worry when he just puked and passed out!

"Jasper do you realize what just happened to you?" "I'm sure it was nothing" He said trying to get up but Carlisle walked over and stopped him "Son please don't try and get up. Just rest for a while" "No! I'm fine please stop worrying" "Jasper you just puked and passed out.. You do realize that's not normal for a vampire… so please for me .. Just rest for a little while" I said with a pleading look

He sighed and laid his head back on the soft pillows "How do you feel right now?" Carlisle ask "A lot better" "Jasper" Carlisle warned "Okay the pain is still there but its starting to numb out.. I'm still not hungry though" "You going to have to drink at some point"

Jasper groaned and buried his head in his pillow. I sat on the bed with him and rub circles on his back "It's going to be okay baby" he didn't reply but I noticed he was clutching his stomach "Jasper is your stomach bothering you again?" I ask "before this all happened did anything unusual happen?" Carlisle ask "N-No" "Jasper please don't lie to me" Carlisle said

Jasper looked at me "Um Well a couple of months ago when me Em and Edward went hunting out of town there was this weird werewolf That tried to attack me but I was to quick and I killed it before it bite me … but that's about it" "So it didn't bite you at all?" Carlisle ask "No I swear I'm not lying"

Carlisle stood up and said "Well just rest son till we at least find out something" Carlisle and Esme then exited. I looked at Jasper who was giving me the cutest look ever "Awwww What's wrong Baby" he sighed "Nothing"

**A/N Yay another chapter ****J ….. I wanted to say thanks to all my lovely reviewers I really love reading them =] **


	4. Chapter 4

**Edwards POV**

When I got back to the cabin my sweet Bella was sitting on the couch, reading. She quickly got up and wrapped her arms around my neck "Hey honey. How's everything?" I shocked my head and said "Well I was just at my parents house and well Jasper isn't doing to well at the moment"

Bella unwrapped her arms and looked at me confused "What do you mean Edward?" "Well you know how I told you he's been acting weird for the past couple of months?" "Yeah. I didn't really think anything of it though" she said looking me in the eye's "Yeah well earlier he kind of puked and passed out"

Bella looked at me shocked "What you mean? Is that even possible for a vampire?!" "I thought it wasn't but we need to find out what's wrong. He keeps blocking me out"

We sat there in silent's for about 15 minutes till we heard the door open and Renesmee calling out "Mom dad I'm home" Bella looked at me concerned "What are we going to tell her?" "Right now, nothing" "Edward she is going to find out sooner or later" "I know Bella but till we find out what's wrong then we shouldn't tell her. Just yet" she nodded as Nessie walked in

She looked at both of us before saying "What's up?" "Nothing sweetie. Why don't you go to your room" Bella told her "Well its 11'o clock so I was planning on going to bed.. Goodnight" she said before kissing me and Bella and running towards her room.

Bella sighed and took a seat on the couch "And things were just getting back to normal" she whispered "I know baby" I said sitting next to her and embracing her in a hug "I know. I don't know what's going on but we will fix it. We always do"

'**The next day'**

"Come on Renesmee we're leaving" Bella called out as Nessie came in "Can Jacob come over?" I know I should say no. Jasper already doesn't feel well and I'm sure that the smell of wet dog won't make him feel any better. But I want her to be happy and who knows maybe dog boy can help us out.

I laughed at that thought "Yeah I guess he can come" she jumped with joy "Yay thanks daddy" she said running past me . Bella laughed as we got lost in a kiss.

When she pulled away she smiled at me and said "Okay lets go" When we reached the house Bella ran off to find Alice while Renesmee went to watch TV and wait for Jake.

I was in the living room with Nessie when I smelt wet dog "Jacob is here" I informed her "Yay!" she said getting up to greet Jake.

I got up and walked to the kitchen where I saw Jasper leaning on the wall looking out the window "Should you be up?" I ask. He looked at me and hissed out "I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself" I clench my fist. I hate how stubborn he can get "Jasper! There is something wrong with you and all we are doing is trying to help you and you keep pushing us away. For god sake's Jasper why don't you let us in!" I growled out

Jasper slid down "You don't understand Edward I wish I could just accept your help but my past keeps flashing back and I don't know what to do" Okay now I felt bad for yelling at him.

I slide down to floor near him and said "Jazz please you have to remember that your not with Maria any more. Your with your family who loves you and no one is going to think low of you. I promises. We all know your strong but remember even the best fighters can be taken down and no matter how strong you are you still need our help. So Jazz please let us in. Alice is worried sick"

Jasper sighed "I really don't like making her worry so much but the truth is I'm scared not for me but for her. If something happens to me I'm afraid of what's going to happen to her" "Jasper nothing is going to happen to you. But if you don't want her to worry so much then just stop hiding your thought and emotions"

He sighed and for the first time in three months I heard his real thoughts. Images for his past flashed through his mind. I could also sense the pain Jasper was actually sharing. He was thinking a million different thoughts as well, Like What's going to happen to Alice if he dies. What's wrong with him and the pain in his stomach was coming back

He clutch his stomach and he looked ready to pass out "I'll be right back Jazz I'm going to get dad" I said getting up and walking to Carlisle's study. I banged on the door "Oh hi Edward. Whats wrong" he ask "Its Jasper again" He quickly left the study and made his way to the kitchen

Soon everyone was in the kitchen "What's wrong with uncle Jazz?" Nessie ask and Jacob hugged her "We don't know" Bella said

Alice who was kneeling down near Jasper was playing with his hair while whispering soothing words in his ear. I sighed while I looked at everyone. I hate seeing my family like this. What's wrong with my brother!

**A\N hi everyone I hope you like this chapter… hope it wasn't to sappy lol …. Well once again thanks to all my reviewers and the ppl who add my story to there favorites and story alert… love u all **


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmett's POV**

Me and Rose are just coming home from a hunt. "Where is everybody?" Rose ask as we walked in the house "I hear a lot of commotion coming from the kitchen" I said as we walked upstairs. When we entered the kitchen Rosalie gasped at the sight

Jasper was on the floor clutching his stomach in pain "What happened??" I ask "We don't know. This is the second time this happened" Bella answered. I new there was something wrong with Jazz but why did he have to hid it from us.

Finally what seemed like forever Jasper opened his eyes, and sat up a little bit. Alice had her hands around his back while he had his head resting on her shoulder "Jasper, Do you feel like your going to puke?" Carlisle ask. Jasper shook his head "N-No its gone n-now. I think I might be fine n-now"

Yup only Jasper can say that after spending the last 20 minutes writhing in pain on the floor "Emmett help me get him to the couch" Alice said. So I put my arm around his back and his arm around my neck to help keep him up. Alice did the same.

When we got him to the couch he looked up at us and said "Okay I know there is something wrong with me but I'm sure I will get better in a couple of days." Well at least he admitted there was something wrong with him. "Well just rest for now. The rest of us should leave. I'm sure all of our emotions aren't helping Jasper at the moment" Carlisle said.

When we were away from Jasper, Carlisle spoke up again "Well we all know there is something wrong with Jasper. But I also think that he's wrong "Wrong about what?" Rosalie ask "I don't think he is going to get better in a couple of days" Carlisle said as Alice started to sob "What do you mean? Is uncle Jasper going to be okay?" Nessie ask with tears in her eyes.

Jacob went over and whipped her eye's "I'm sure he's going to be okay" Jacob tried to reassure her "As you can tell he hasn't gotten any better. If anything he's gotten worse. He has gotten paler then all of us and it also looks like he's lost a lot of weight. Carlisle said trying not to sound worried for our sake but I could tell he was worried about losing his son.

"Yeah I've noticed that to. I mean Jasper was always on the skinny side but lately he's been looking a lot more skinner then usual" Esme said worried "I don't get it. How can a vampire just get sick" Jacob ask "I don't know but he told me when he went hunting a couple months ago he fought a werewolf that tried attacking him, but he said it didn't bite him" Carlisle told us

Now Jacob looked up and started listening "A werewolf? How can a werewolf make him sick? I mean no doubt a werewolf could of easily tore him apart but not make him sick" Carlisle gave him an angry glare as he continued on "He did kill it but like I said it didn't bite him" "Yeah and when we were on our way home that day he told us about that but I didn't noticed any bite marks on him or even a rip in his shirt. I don't think he's lying. I don't think he got bitten" Edward said

Alice who has been quiet this whole time well except for the quiet sobs, spoke up "We have to do something we can't just sit here and watch him die" then Bella spoke up "Alice is right we should go to where the werewolf attacked Jasper and see if we can find anything"

Carlisle sighed "Well I don't even know if it was the werewolf that made him sick" He's got a point and even if it did make him sick how will we ever even know. Edward looked over at me "You got a point" he said "I'm going to go check on Jasper" Alice said as she left "Yeah I should get home. Ness you coming with me?" Jacob ask "No I want to see how uncle Jazz is doing" they to then left.

I looked up at everyone's worried face "So dad what are we going to do. I mean you said it yourself that he's been getting worse each day what if he keeps getting worse till he di…." I couldn't even finish what I was about to say as I look at Esme's face. If she could cry then she would be in tears by now.

Carlisle walked over to comfort her "I don't know Emmett but my goal is to not let that happen. No matter what it takes we are going to save him" "We have to Carlisle I can't lose a child" Esme said sobbing "Not again"

I left the room not wanting to watch my family fall apart. I just can't believe this is happening. I mean Jasper is my little brother. I don't want to lose him

**A\N Hey everyone =] …. I'm so happy about all the reviews I'm getting and there all nice ones to… thanks you all your all awesome… and I hope this chapter was good… oh and if you want to see anyone else's POV then tell me I'll be more then happy to Wright who's POV you want to see …. Luv you all **


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacobs POV4**

When I got home Paul was lying on my couch eating MY Doritos. Why did he have to imprint on my sister. "Hey Jake. Where is your little girlfriend?" I grabbed a can of soda and sat on the couch "She's home" I said annoyed.

Paul laughed a little "So what did the leeches do this time?" "Well they didn't do it on purpose but one of the stupid bloodsuckers got sick or something, So now Nessie wants to stay home" Paul looked at me confused "Sick? How can a vampire get sick?" he ask as he crunched on another dorito.

I then snatched the bag away from him "I don't know. They had this stupid theory that a werewolf made him sick" Paul laughed again ""Yeah okay like that's even possible. I mean it could of easily ripped him apart but never make him sick" "That's exactly what I said" Paul grinned and said "Well one less leech we have to worry about"

Usually I would have agreed but if that stupid leech dies then Nessie will be sad and I don't want to see her upset. "So what leech is it?" "The blond one who teach us how to kill those wild leeches" "The one with all the scars?" "Yup that would be the one"

After about an hour of watching bad TV shows and Paul eating all my food I decided to go see Ness again "Alight dude I'm out" I said getting up and leaving

When I arrived at the Cullen house Nessie answered the door "Jacob you came back" she said happily as she grabbed my hand "Where are we going?" I ask as she dragged me into the house.

**Jasper's POV**

I was laying on the couch and Alice was sitting on the floor near me and Nessie was sitting in the arm chair watching TV. I have no idea where everyone else is

The pain in my stomach was just a numbing pain now. I just feel really weird and my head is pounding. What the heck is wrong with me? All of a sudden Nessie jumped out of the chair looking really happy "Jacob came back!" she said leaving the room "Oh great we just got rid of that smell and now its coming back" I said sitting up a little.

Alice chuckled as she sat the book down she was reading and sat on the couch next to me. She was trying to hide her concern but I could feel the worry and concern running threw her. "How are you feeling?" I looked over at her and felt another wave of concern "I feel fine. My heads hurts a little but that's it" "I'll be right back" Alice said getting up and leaving.

Now I was left alone with my thoughts. How the hell did this happen. Vampires can't just get sick like this. Maybe someone planed for this happen. Then again I did nothing unusual for this to happen.

I don't know how this happening but I feel really light headed and the room is spinning. Now I couldn't even hear or see anything. The next thing I new, someone was shaking me and soon enough I got my hearing and vision back. I looked up to see Alice's worried face and Carlisle standing behind her "Jasper? what happened?" Alice ask

I don't know how to answer her because honestly I don't even know what happened. "I was thinking that maybe you can show us where the werewolf attacked you so we can see if there any other werewolf's out there" Carlisle said

Witch that got me thinking that maybe it was the werewolf. But it never bit me so I don't understand how it could of possibly made me sick but then again I'll do anything to get out of this house and outside. "Okay I can show you" I said getting up

As soon as I stood up I felt the dizziness come back "Jasper are you feeling well enough to even go?" Carlisle ask as I stumbled "Yeah. Yeah I'll be fine I promise" I said as we all made our way to the door.

**A\N ****Hey everyone … now I know its short =[ … but the good news is in the next chapter your going to find out what's happened and what's wrong with Jasper… so any ways if you want to see anyone else's POV just tell me =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alice's POV**

When we arrived at where the wolf first attacked Jasper, We couldn't find anything. Finally after about an hour of searching we all gave up and plus Jasper looked like he was going to fall over. "Well we couldn't find anything" Emmett said as him and Rosalie came around the corner.

Jasper was sitting on a rock looking like he was lost in thought "Well lets go back home. Jasper looks like he is going to pass out" Carlisle said. Witch was it true. Jasper looked beyond tried. "No! I swear I'm fine" Jasper said standing up.

Carlisle sighed "Jazz just admit that your getting sicker by the minute" Edward told him "I am not" "Jazz come on your a lot paler then all of us and you lost a lot of weight" Emmett said.

Jasper being his stubborn self said "Okay I may of lost a little bit of weight but not that much" This got Emmett a little bit annoyed "Okay then explain to me why we can start to see your ribs when we could never before!" Emmett said raising his voice "Jasper we are just worried about you. Please just let us help" Rosalie said kindly.

Jasper looked up at all of us , Not sure what to say next "Well like I said before we should start heading home" Carlisle said and we all nodded in agreement

I walked over next to Jasper and took his hand and stated walking "Wait guys!" Edward suddenly said "What?" Emmett ask as we all stopped to look over at Edward "I can hear someone else's thoughts" After Edward said that a strong vampire sent hit me. "Yeah I can smell someone else" I said. Then we heard someone say "Well well well I see you're still alive Major Jasper Whitlock"

Wait it can't be. The only person who would ever call Jasper that is.. "Maria" Jasper whispered as she appeared right in front of us "How you holding up Jasper?" Maria ask grinning at him. We all hissed at her "What do you want?" Jasper snarled "I just wanted to how my major is holding up" I growled at her. No one owns Jasper "I also heard you weren't feeling well lately"

We looked at Maria confused "How did you know Jasper was sick?" Edward ask. Maria just laughed. "You really think a vampire can just get randomly sick. Oh no this was all planed" That caused us all to hiss at her again

Jasper stumbled forward and hissed out "You did this to me?.. Why?" Maria stopped laughing "Because Jasper You just walked out on me. You know how hard it was to find a really good fighter like you."

Jasper snarled "I don't care how long it took. You made my life a living hell. I mean after I left I was still in a deprsstion. I was on the verge of killing myself and you wonder why I left you" I shiverd a little. The thought of Jasper trying to kill himself made me want to puke "Well looks like you only have 2 choices. You can either come back with me and live or you can stay here and die"

I so wanted to lunge and attack her and rip her to shreds but that wouldn't help any "Wait how did you get Jasper sick?" Carlisle ask. The look in his eyes looked like he also wanted to rip her apart and for Carilisle that was really suprising. "Well. Do you remmber that werewolf that tried killing you jasper?" "Yeah but it didn't bite me"

Marira smilled evilly again "Oh it wan't suppose to bite you. The only thing that was ment to happen is that you kill it by bitting it" Now we were all confused "What do you mean?" Jasper demaned "You see, the werewolf you killed was carring a disease and when you bit it the virus was transfer into your system causing you to get really sick"

We all clench our fists together "Where did you find a werewolf carrying a virus that a vampire can get?" Emmett ask "Oh it wasn't easy. Oh and did I mention that I'm the only one with the antidote. So Jasper if you come back with me then you can live" "I will never go back to you!!" Jasper yelled

Maria looked mad but just said "Fine but without the antidote you will die" and with that she was gone. We all walked over to Jasper "So its true?" Jasper ask "What?" Emmett ask "That I'm not going to get better and that I will die" "Jasper no one is going to let you die. We will go and steal the antidote from Maria if we have to" Carlisle said determined "Yeah Jasper I will never let you die" I said as I hugged him. But can I stopped all this or will the love of the life not make it?

When we got back home we all made Jasper lie down. suprisingly he listened to us and even more suprsingly I think he was passed out again. "So whats wrong with Uncle Jazz?" Nessie ask "Well honey uncle Jazz is sick. Really sick" Bella told her "But how mom. How can a vampire get sick" "Well someone from Jasper's past wanted to see him sufer so she kind of posined him" Edward said "What? I hope she dies. No one makes my uncle Jazz sick and gets away with it!" Nessie said running out of the room with tears i her eyes. Jacob got up and follwed her.

I sighed. What will I do if he dose die. He's my soulmate. My other half. If he dies then so do I "Alice don't think like that. We will save him" Edward said. I hope he is right though. I can't lose Jasper I just cant!

**A\N Yup sadly the chapter ends here…. Thanks to all my reviewers and the ones who say that this is one of your favorite stories .. It really makes me happy to read that and makes me want to update even faster **=]


	8. Chapter 8

**Rosalie's POV**

After Nessie and Jacob ran out of the room me and Emmett decided to go up to our room. We were both sitting on our bed lost in thought. I heard Carlisle walk upstairs then he knocked on the door lightly. "Come in" I said as he opened the door "Hey" He said in a low yet sad voice. "Hi" I said in the same tone "I'm taking everyone out for a hunt and I'm going to get some animal blood for Jasper and since you and Emmett just went not to long ago I was wondering if you guys can keep an eye on Jasper"

I looked up at him and nodded "Thanks" Carlisle said before leaving the room. I look over at Emmett and seeing him look so hurt, hurt me also. All the years I've been with him I have never seen him so hurt not even when we all thought Edward was going to kill himself. If Jasper dose die then this family will never be the same again.

After an half in hour of total silence I finally spoke up "Come on Em lets go check on Jasper" I grabbed his hand and we headed to Jazz's room.

When we walked into Jasper's room, Jasper was lying on his bed with his eye's closed. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was dead. I sat on the edge of the bed and Emmett pulled up a chair. Jasper slowly opened his eyes and looked up at us. "H-Hey guys" Jasper said giving us a weak smile "Hey little bro. How you feeling?" Emmett ask trying to sound cheery but failed.

Jasper sat up a little bit "I'm tried of being stuck in this stupid bed" Emmett stood up and said "Well lets do something. Maybe we can go outside and I could kick your ass in a game of football or we can watch a movie or something"

Was he serious? I grabbed his hand "Hallway now!" I said angrily "What's wrong babe?" Emmett ask once we were alone in the hallway. "What are you thinking?" "What? I just wanted to take his mind off of things" he defended himself "Yeah but going out side playing football wont help him get any better"

Emmett seemed to be thinking. "Well I guess your right, but we still can watch a movie. Right?" "Yeah a movie is okay" I agreed.

When we went back into Jasper's room, he was sitting on the edge of his bed "Okay come on Jazz we are going to go watch a movie downstairs" Emmett told him. Jasper nodded and stood up.

I couldn't stand seeing him like this. I mean Jasper is like the toughest person I know and seeing him look so fragile just bothered me.

When we went down the stairs Emmett had to help Jasper. Of course Jasper only accepted his help after almost falling down the stairs twice. Once we mad it to the couch Emmett decided that we were going to watch a movie called 'Hot rod' Its suppose to be a comedy and although Emmett and Jasper were laughing there asses off the whole time I still didn't get it.

After the movie was over Jasper and Emmett decided to play ps3. They were playing some war game and Jasper was doing really good but I think he was getting dizzy because his character kept bumping in to walls and making minor mistakes "You okay jazz?" I ask concerned "Yeah just a little dizzy is all"

Emmett then shut the game off "Well maybe that's enough for one day. Maybe you should go back to bed" Emmett said but of course Jasper shook his head and said "No! I don't want to go back to bed. You guys keep forgetting that I'm not a little kid. I can take care of myself. I mean I've been pretty much on my own since I was six. I didn't really have the best parents back in my times"

I understand where Jasper is coming from but he has to realize that he's not alone like he use to be "I know Jasper but you have to realize that you now have a real family that is willing to do anything for you. We really don't want you to feel like a little kid but we are just doing what is best for you" I said

Before he had a chance to reply The family came back in from there hunt. Alice ran up to Jasper who was sitting on the floor and wrapped her hands around him "You feeling better?" she asked "A little but this isn't going to go away on its own is it?" Alice sadly shook her head no "But don't worry we will get you the antidote. Oh and dad brought back some blood for you"

Jasper groaned as Carlisle came in with a cup of blood in his hand "Come on Jasper you need all your strength to fight the virus and staving yourself is not going to help" Carlisle told him as he handed the cup to Alice.

Alice then held the cup up to Jasper's lips and he took tiny sips but eventually he finished the whole thing. And before we new it Jasper was heaving and gagging in the toilet bowl. We need to get this antidote or my brother my twin will die.

**A/n . Hi everyone… sryy for the wait on this chapter =\… but I hope it was good.. And I hope you all are still enjoying it. Just tell me if it gets boring to any one and I will try and fix it lol …. Anyways thanks to all my lovely reviewers I luv you all **


	9. Chapter 9

Carlisle's POV.

After Jasper puked up the little blood he had, I made him lie down even though he tried to fight agents it. After I checked Jasper over I left him in Alice's care.

I went down stairs into the living room were Rose, Emmett, Edward, Bella Nessie, Jacob and Esme were all sitting. Nessie was the first to speak "Is uncle Jazz going to die?" I sighed. I didn't want to admit it but it was the truth "If we don't get him the antidote then he won't have much longer"

Everyone was silent. Then Edward and Bella got up "We're going back to the cabin now. We will be back here in the morning" Edward said as him Bella and Nessie left. Jacob left as soon as Nessie did. After a few minutes Rose and Emmett went off to their room.

Now it was just me and Esme. I hated seeing my family like this. If Jasper doesn't make it, witch in my best interest I'm not going to let happen but if he doesn't then there will be a gap in this family that will never be filled.

Esme looked at me with sad eye's "How are we going to find the antidote?" She asked "Tomorrow we're going to go find Maria and if we have to then we will destroy her"

**Alice's POV**

I was laying down with Jasper. He wasn't passed out but his eye's were closed "How you feeling baby?" I ask as I kissed the top of his head "Stomach is a little unhappy but the headache is gone" he said looking up at me. I smiled and kissed him again "Maybe I should take a shower. I smell like throw up and blood" He said wrinkling his nose

I laughed as I got up "Come on " I said holding out my hand. He took it and I pulled him to his feet. He walked over to the bathroom down the hall. I watched him till he made it to the bathroom. I really didn't like hovering over him all the time but he is really making me worried.

I decided Jasper might want clean clothes for when he gets out. I went into the closet and got him something comfortable to wear.

When Jasper came back in all he had was a towel wrapped around him. I didn't want to admit it but Emmett was right. He's gotten so skinny that I can see his ribs. The shirt he has on looks so much bigger on him then it should

He sat on the bed after he got dressed and looked up at me again "You no you look so adorable right now" I told him as he chuckled "Yeah I know"

In the morning Emmett came knocking on our door "Yes?" I ask "Um we are going to go find Maria are you coming?" "I am" Jasper said standing behind me. Me and Emmett looked at him like he was crazy "Jasper You are staying here" I said in a firm voice "But its my issue and if anyone gets hurt because of her then I will never forgive my self " "Listen to me you stubborn six year old none of this is your fault and we love you so please just listen to your wife and stay here with Nessie and Esme" Emmett told him

Jasper looked at me with that adorable look "But Alice I really want to help and I am the best fighter" I sighed "Jasper you can barely stand at the moment. Now come on lets go down stairs" "I'll be down in a minute" Jasper said.

Me and Emmett went down stairs were everyone including the whole pack of mutts were waiting "Okay we will be leaving soon" Carlisle told us. Then we heard a Thud 'Crap' I thought as me and Edward rushed to the bottom of the stairs where Jasper was now laying "I tripped" He said as Edward helped him up

Once he was on his feet he quickly left to the living room rejecting mine and Edward's help. I have a feeling he is going to want to come with us but he can't. I can't risk his life. I don 't know what would ever do with out him be my side.

**A\N hi everyone.. Hope you like this chapter and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it**…. **Oh and has anyone ever seen the movie dread? It has Jackson Rathbone in it and it awesome! But really sad… oh and I wanted to make a website about Jackson and All the movie he play's in and stuff like that but he's in a lot of movies and stuff so if any one want to help me just tell me and I'll give you the site and Password to the site so we can work on it ^_^ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Emmett's POV**

We were all still in the living room discussing about what to do and where to go "So how are we going to find this leach if you guy's have no idea where she is" Sam said getting annoyed "She's going to be in Texas." Jasper said "Okay then why don't you show us" Paul said "I will!" Jazz said walking towards the door.

"NO your not" Alice said grabbing his arm and throwing him on the couch. Seriously he is more stubborn then a six year old "But I'm the only one who knows where she is" "Um jazz are you forgetting that I can see the future?" "Well we really need to go. Jasper you are staying here" Carlisle said

We all got up and left while Jasper sulked "Alright we're going to go without stopping all the way to Texas then we can go for a quick hunt then its off to find Maria" Carlisle explained and then we were off

About an hour we were in Texas "Okay So where do we look for her.. Texas is a pretty big place" I said and it was true. It would take us forever to find her "Well lets hunt first then we can worry about that.

After the hunt we all met back up "Okay guys here's the deal I saw Maria heading west from here if we leave now then we can catch up to her in less then a hour" Alice told us "Okay then lets now" Edward said as we took off

**Esme's POV **

Its been an hour and Jasper was still sulking on the couch "Come on uncle Jazz, say something" Nessie plead "There's nothing to say" "Jasper, honey we just don't want you to get hurt" "That's not why I'm upset" "Then why are you upset?" I asked sweetly "Because if anyone gets hurt then its my fault"

My poor child I wish I could take all his pain away "Oh Jasper" I said sitting near him on the couch "None of this is your fault and I know that no one is going to get hurt" "Yeah uncle Jazz our family can beat anyone, you don't need to worry"

Jasper laid backed and closed his eye's "Yeah I guess your right" "I think there's something wrong with him" Nessie said in a scared voice

I looked over at Jasper who looked like he was passed out again. He was tossing and turning like he was having a bad dream "Jasper?" I touched his arm and felt panic rise as I could feel the heat coming off his body "Come on uncle Jasper, wake up" Nessie said shaking him. "Whats wrong with him now?" "I don't know Nessie but I hope they find that antidote quick, Stay with him I have to make a call".

**Edward's POV**

"Okay guys I know where she is now" Alice said as we came to a stop "She's in a abandon house just around this corner "I'll be right back, Esme is calling" Carlisle said disappearing. "So what do we do now?" Emmett asked. "We need some type of plan" I said. We can't just barge in, she most likely has a newborn army waiting for us

I could here Carlisle's worried thoughts as he reappeared "We have to hurry. Esme said that Jasper is not doing good, He is now burning up and she can't wake him up "We have to go now!" Alice nearly screamed "We can't just go in there without a plan" "Yeah Edward's right Alice I'm sure she has an army ready to attack"

'I can't lose Jasper, Edward I just can't he's my whole life. I'm lost without him' Alice said in her thoughts "I know Alice and we will get that antidote if it's the last thing we do" "Alright lets go check it out" Rose said

When we came around the corner we found the house but there was no sight of any newborns "Alright lets just go in, but keep low" Carlisle said

"I new you guys would come crawling back" Maria said as we reached the house "This isn't funny Maria. Just give us the antidote" Carlisle demanded "I'm sorry Cullens But I think I already told you that the only way that Jasper even has a chance at living is if he comes back with me"

Alice looked ready to kill "Listen you monster, Jasper will never go back with you, and you deserve the slowest most painful death for what you put him through" Maria lost her grin "I created him, So I deserve him" "No you didn't create him you killed him and then turned him into something he's not, A monster. And you don't deserve him, Jasper is way to good for you"

Maria growled "I don't know what you people did to him but he was made for only one purpose , To kill and that's what he'll ever be good for" Alice couldn't take it anymore she lunged at Maria ready to rip he throat out.

**A\N.. Srry about all the different POV'S but I couldn't decided on who I wanted to do more lol… so I hope this was good… and if there is any spelling mistakes then just ignore them… I'll fix them … thanks .. Luv all my reviewers **


	11. Chapter 11

**Alice's POV **

I couldn't take it any more I lunged At her trying to rip her throat out. Maria hissed as we both collided into the house "Come on lets tear her apart!" Emmett said as my family helped me "Logan , J.D , Tyler , Conner attack them now!" Maria said as four other vampires came out "Logan go get the new born army and the rest of you help me!"

The vampires that were clearly not newborns did as they were told. "Maria there is no need to get an army" Carlisle said defending him self from one of the vampires. I grabbed Maria and slammed her into a wall. "Give me that god damn antidote before I rip your head off!" I said with so much venom in my voice. "J.D get her"

The one she called J.D ripped me off her and dragged me away "Let me go before I kill you to! Can't you see the love of my life is dying" I yelled but the last part came out in a sob. He then let me go "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you"

I looked at him really confused "Yeah sure you are" "No seriously I want to help" I rolled my eyes "Yeah, well prove it" he then held out a small vial "Oh my god is this the antidote?" "Yeah" "Oh my god Thank you so much, But why are you doing this?" "Because I can't stand Maria. She makes my life a living hell, and besides I was never the type of person who liked violence"

I smiled at him. I really did feel bad for him Maria is putting him through the same hell Jasper went through "Thanks so much J.D" I said as my family appeared "Okay lets kill this one!" Emmett said pointing to J.D "Wait don't!.. he's nice, He gave me the antidote"

Emmett stopped his attack and looked at me confused "Alice is right. He has no intention on hurting any of us" Edward said obviously reading his mind "Well thanks I guess" Emmett said "No problem, But I think you guys should leave before Maria comes up here" " But what about you?" I asked "Don't worry I will make up some story, Just get out of here"

We nodded and headed to the closest window. When we were far away from the house and about half way home we stared to slow down "Wow that was easier then I thought it would be" Emmett said "Yeah. We have J.D to thank for all this" I said.

I hope he's going to okay. He has a to nice of a soul for Maria to torture. "I'm sure he'll be fine" Edward said as we reached the house.

Esme then came out to greet us "There's something wrong" she said and we all raced in the house. When I walked into the living room Nessie was sitting on the arm chair across from the couch and on the couch Jasper was laying on his side with his teeth clenched and eye's closed

Carlisle came up behind me "We should give him the antidote" I nodded and handed the vial to him" Carlisle walked over to Jasper "Jasper?" He said shaking him. Jasper opened his eye's that were now pitch black.

Jasper let out a low growl. I walked over to him witch caused him to growl again "Jasper its okay we are just trying to help" Carlisle reassured him "Get a-away or o-or I'll bite you" Carlisle then put his hand on Jasper's forehead "He's burring up so I assume it's the fever making him act all confused."

Jasper then went to bite Carlisle but just got a mouth full of the pillow "I told you I would bite. Now just leave me alone" Carlisle opened the vial "Alice can you get me a cup?" "Um sure, But what for?" "Well I don't want to give it all to him at once" "Okay" I said and left to find a cup

I'm not sure why Carlisle didn't want to give Jasper all of it at once but I didn't bother answering. After grabbing a cup I ran back to the living room "Here"? I said handing the cup to Carlisle "Okay Jasper drink this" Carlisle said poring the antidote in the cup and putting the cup to Jasper lips.

Jasper stated to drink it but then he spit it out everywhere. Okay now I see why Carlisle didn't give it to him all at once. Carlisle quickly backed away so he wouldn't get sprayed

Carlisle sighed and put the cover back on the vial "Well we can't give it to him if he will just spit it all up like that " He's right. Jasper needs the antidote to get better but he wont get better if he keeps spitting it up.. This is just getting worse.

**A/N srry for the log wait … but I hoped you liked this one … I might Have J.D come back in some chapters but I'm not to sure yet… well review =]**


End file.
